


Max as a cheerleader

by simpletextadventure



Series: Max is a cheerleader [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Max as a cheerleader, Pictures, no story, render
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: No story ... just Max as a cheerleader ...I often just try around but this one turned out better than expected. So I thought why not share it?





	Max as a cheerleader

I know this is out of character ...  


... but maybe Max spent a lot of time with Dana?  


Or maybe Chloe has returned to Blackwell Academy and is now the quarterback and Max wants to support her?  


I do not know what might make her become a cheerleader but I think Max would be a great cheerleader!  



End file.
